User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! DragonsBlood23 VS LakuitaBro01
Lyrics: LakuitaBro01: Oh who's there? It's the next Super Mysterious You're about to feel my best 'cause now I'm furious You sit there watching Avatar: The Last Airbender Trying to spit fire on me; I'll burn you with your own embers I'll open up a Plague of Froakies on you like Moses I'll make your death sweet with candy and roses, to be honest, I'll do that since I'm beating the shit outta you You fought the Night and you lost, funny, we all knew I'm Might and Morphin, all you do is suck each time you write a battle Not surprising given the fact that as a kid you got beaten by a paddle DragonsBlood23: I may have won and lost some but slayed a devilish mind I didn't do it just once Lakuita I did it around three times! Just because your name is Lakuita doesn't mean your a bro. After this rap is done I'll edit it and watch me beat you in Slow Mo. I can see why you have link as a pic you'll always be in the friend zone. While I will be the next Shigeru Miyamoto you will be in the next home alone. LakuitaBro01: NINTEDO POWER, come all my friends Connor: We're going to diss you to dust until the very end Slenderman: I'm going to hunt you down and impale you on a tree Fifth Doctor: Actually Mr. Slender, give him a count of three Vincent Van Gogh: You're the Dragon version of Shrek, not a good one at that Olimar: Stop eating, like Meatholl you're getting a little to fat Tobuscus: Now Dragon, stop or you're going to see Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness Link: 'Cause my friend here is going to you, the new Devil, going to bless George Washington: Better watch out, we'll lyrically shoot you down All: We'll combine all our strength and home-run you outta town Dragonsblood: ....wow.... really Lakuita that verse was very lame Linkara: I may be coming soon in a battle but I think he stole my name Judge Dredd: He is proven guilty and he doesn't need to be in court Michael Jordan: Your right not in the court both the law and sport. Siri: I searched ways for him to win and there were no results. Banjo The Bear: Heck even his horrible raps are better then Nuts and Bolts. Kazooie The Breegull: We are not paying attettion we are busy working with Four4 Shigeru Miyamoto: You guys are like the servers of EA simcity while we are Spore Lucky The Leprechaun: I say your out of your own down luck so just take the bad luck turn All: Now Lakuita and your loser friends will suffer from the great dragon's burn LakuitaBro01: Link back me up against this little pea-cocked Dragon Link: I'm going to be honest, Devil and Leeroy were right! You are a fagon LakuitaBro01: You might say we're going to lose but we're not Link: This battle is puny compared to the battle with all the gay boys I fought LakuitaBro01: I've heard better rapping from a turd Link: I got Zelda, Dragon, you got a gay Bear and Bird LakuitaBro01: I got a girlfriend and you're Forever Alone Link: You're a Dragon and you haven't even flown Both: Take some tips from us about your life style In this battle we went as dark as a Krookodile Beware Dragon, you got 3 days like you have 3 verses You're barely even rapping! Is that your worse? DragonsBlood23: You keep demanding raps and you act moresque For I have brought a real hero Sir Daniel Fortesque! Sir Daniel Fortesque (translated from his jaw lost): I may have lost my jaw but you two will lose and leg Lakuita your not a bro or 001 your a nasty old hag I protected Gallowmere for years you protect your place from a blue pig Also Link, Zelda doesn't love you in fact she gave me more then a kiss. Dragonsblood: While Daniel and I will be at The Hall Of Hereos you will be at the hall of zeroes This rap is Now Over For I am the dragon ready to burn these 2 weak sparrows WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY! Who Won? LakuitaBro01 DragonsBlood23 Category:Blog posts